


Leer

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Squall working the author's post-Uni seasonal job for a certain silver-haired boss?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Leer

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, obviously 2003. ^^;;

Squall grumbled before thrusting his thumb into his mouth to try to stop the bleeding. It was just a little cut on his finger, really, and it shouldn't have been bleeding so badly.

Still, he'd just changed the blade on his knife so that it was exceptionally sharp. Just catching it quickly on his thumb hadn't even stung enough to let Squall know he'd hurt himself. In fact, he didn't even realize he was bleeding until a drop fell from his hand onto the box he was opening.

With a bit of annoyance, Squall looked at his thumb again under better lighting. He'd sucked off all the blood he could, but a tiny bit still seeped from the wound. And it was starting to ache as well. Sighing, Squall headed to the backroom to get a bandage from the first aid kit that was kept back there for employee use.

He cursed his temporary job, knowing he was trained to do far better things and should have been doing them. But at the moment, money was money and stocking shelves was better than flipping burgers, he told himself time and time again.

It was just that every time Squall went into the backroom, he found himself being leered at by his boss.

No, leered wasn't exactly the right word. Because most of the time, Squall didn't mind it. It was more of a distraction than anything else, and unlike many of the other employees who spent as much time as possible looking for ways to slack off, Squall did his job and nothing else. He didn't really want to socialize with the other employees, especially since many of them seemed to regard him as nothing else but fresh meat.

The boss was the same way, though he was a bit less obvious with his interest.

Sure enough, the boss was sitting back at the computer desk directly beside where the first aid kit sat.

Squall frowned as best he could with his thumb in his mouth and trudged over anyway. He could deal with the flirting that was bound to happen. It was both confusing and flattering at the same time. Since finally being honest and coming out to a handful of close friends, Squall had found himself having a hard time telling the difference between actual flirting and straight men commenting on their confusion at how, well, pretty Squall was.

"What did you do?"

Squall jumped. He'd been so bound in his thoughts that his boss' question startled him. He hadn't even realized his arrival had been noted.

"Cut my thumb," Squall replied, not taking his thumb from his mouth and therefore sounding just a bit slurred.

"Be more careful," the boss replied, pointing at the first aid kit. "I still need you."

Squall blinked, processing that a handful of different ways. It was another of the ambiguous comments he was still trying to get used to.

And the most confusing part of all was the fact that Squall definitely found his boss attractive.

Without speaking, Squall grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and quickly took care of his thumb. As he glanced back at his boss, he realized he was still being watched.

"Having a good night besides the injury?"

"Yes," Squall replied before turning to go.

"Wait a moment, Squall. I know you aren't the most social, but I do believe everyone is going out to breakfast after tonight's shift. Would you like to come along?"

Squall shook his head. It was bad enough he had to work with some of the people he did. He didn't want to spend any extra time with them.

"Breakfast with me then?"

Swallowing hard, Squall caught his boss' green eyes but couldn't read if they were serious or mocking.

"Maybe," Squall said as he walked off.

Back where he'd been, Squall went back to sorting pre-packaged curtain panels. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss the invitation. After all, his boss had starred in a couple of the more erotic dreams of his past couple weeks. Of course, that may have had something to do with just why he refused. He didn't want to see more to their working together than there actually was. He'd been hurt before and didn't want it to happen again.

Though if the older man did want to play, it wouldn't be so bad. Just a throwaway relationship with a beautiful silver-haired creature Squall knew he really wouldn't have a chance with. And it wasn't as if he had any interest in advancing his position at all. It was a temporary job and he was happy to think of it that way. It was like an assignment, something that would end so he could go pursue his dreams.

The rest of the night flew and before Squall knew it, morning had arrived and it was time to leave. He'd been unbothered much of the time, aware only of co-workers when they required something and of the few times he'd been coolly regarded as the boss walked by.

"Breakfast?"

Squall looked up from where he'd been gathering a handful of belongings from his locker. He almost choked as he tried to find words. For a moment he didn't see his boss, but instead just one of the most gorgeous persons he'd ever laid eyes on.

Perhaps it wasn't his boss, but just Sephiroth who stood beside him, long hair loosely bound and trailing casually over one shoulder to rest against the long black leather coat Sephiroth now wore.

"Yes," Squall replied without bothering to think. "Yes."

* * *

Arching up, Squall was again struck by the sheer softness of the blankets on Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth didn't have sheets, just layers of soft fuzzy blankets that formed a cocoon of sorts around them. It was the dumbest thing he could be thinking about, he knew, but it kept the faint tingle of guilt away long enough for a pair of fingers to slip into his body.

Of all the things he knew he shouldn't be doing, this was near the top of the list. But it felt so absolutely incredible that it really didn't matter.

There was no mistaking that Sephiroth knew what he was doing, either. Every bit of his body could feel the electricity stemming from the spot deep within him that those fingers had just found. He thought he was going to come right then, but he held on, teetering on the edge for a moment longer. He felt like he was on fire as sheer pleasure ripped through him. He knew he was shaking as he came hot onto his stomach.

Before he could so much as say anything, Sephiroth's lips were on his, kissing him as ferociously as he had earlier. It was heavenly, Squall thought as he tried to remember to breathe. He tangled his fingers up into Sephiroth's loose hair, keeping Sephiroth close to him.

Squall could feel Sephiroth's erection against his thigh. It would have been impossible to miss, really. Sephiroth was by far going to be the largest man that he had been with, but all of Sephiroth's actions so far proved that there would be no problems. Obviously Sephiroth had been through all of this enough times to know how to handle himself.

"You ready?" Sephiroth asked, pulling back just enough to look at Squall but not enough that Squall would have to break his grip.

"Yes," Squall said, nodding slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it," Squall replied, gently thrusting upwards, pressing his hardening partial arousal against the near-impossible muscle of Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth was beautifully perfect, sculpted. He was everything he had been in the dark recesses of Squall's mind and then some.

Sephiroth smiled, something that slightly unnerved Squall. Somehow when smiling, Sephiroth lost his look of dominance. Instead there was the childlike innocence that went along with discovery. Squall blinked, realizing he liked Sephiroth better when he smirked.

Relaxing his fingers, he let Sephiroth pull back, silver sliding along his hands and arms. The annoyingly practical part of Squall's mind pondered just what conditioner Sephiroth used to keep a mane like that under control, but that thought flickered into nothingness as he realized Sephiroth was pushing his legs apart.

For a moment, Squall though he could take it. As Sephiroth penetrated him there was a pressure mixed with surprise. It wasn't bad, but it was a bit much. He found himself not being able to willingly relax, which shot sparks of pain through his body as Sephiroth slid fully in.

"Squall..." Sephiroth could see the pain, Squall realized. It wasn't that it was so bad, really. He just felt very, very full. He'd never really thought of sex as sharing bodies, but this definitely was all of that and more.

"Nnn," Squall replied, pushing ever so slightly, thinking that with movement that perhaps everything would feel different.

Sephiroth's lips were on his, kissing him, taking his mouth and body as one act. And then there was pleasure. Each of Sephiroth's thrusts seemed impossibly perfect. The pain was gone, leaving the delicious fullness that spread to arcing bliss.

Squall knew he was hard, knew he wanted to come again but didn't really expect to have the option. His body felt like it was burning, trapped between thick blankets and the heat of Sephiroth's body. It was like Sephiroth was everywhere, surrounding him just the same as inside of him. He had never felt so completely and utterly taken.

He was clinging to Sephiroth as Sephiroth reached climax, voice low but rich with a form of deep passion. And somehow with his erratic motions of orgasm, Sephiroth managed to make perfect contact with that deep spot within Squall. Squall gasped, unable to find his voice as he grasped at the bliss of an unexpected and almost unwanted orgasm.

With both of them struggling for breath and words, Squall knew it was over. It had seemed much too quick. Part of him wanted one of them to leap to sudden erection, but it wasn't going to happen.

Wincing, Squall let Sephiroth draw away and settle beside him.

"Squall?"

"Hmmm?"

"How's your thumb?" Sephiroth asked, propping himself on one elbow as he reached to knock away some of Squall's stray hair that was blocking his eyes.

Squall blinked, having completely forgotten the incident with his thumb already.

"I'll cut it again tomorrow, if you'd like," he said, searching for words as he spoke.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Why don't we just plan on breakfast, no matter what the circumstances?"

Squall nodded, silently wondering just what he'd gotten himself into when he took such a menial, meaningless, temporary job.


End file.
